Le petit ami jaloux
by Arthygold
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que Aomine et Kise sont en couple. Pour fêter ça, ils font une sortie à la plage. Ce qui est loin de plaire à Aomine en remarquant que son compagnon attirait bien trop de regards à son goût.


**Bonjour!**

 **Voila un petit Os sur le couple Aokise!**

 **J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de plus doux après mon précédent OS**

 **De plus je suis de très bonne humeur car...**

 **J'ai ENFIN pu regarder le film LAST GAME! Je suis trop contente!**

 **C'était SUPER! Bon bien sûr pas toutes les scènes de l'extra game étaient présentes mais je les pardonne XD**

 **Bon bref, désolée de m'être emballée et bonne lecture^^**

 **Titre** **: Le petit ami jaloux (désolé j'ai pas eu d'autres idées^^')**

 **Disclaimer** **: le monde de Kuroko no basket ne m'appartiens pas**

 **Couple** **: Aomine x Kise**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela fait deux ans qu'Aomine et Kise étaient en couple et pour fêter cela le bleuté avait emmené son compagnon à la mer pour fêter cet évènement. Le blond avait alors sauté dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Qui aurait cru que le grand Aomine, fainéant, imbu de lui-même, arrogant et les adjectifs étaient encore nombreux, aurait pensé à faire ça ?

Bien qu'une fois arrivé à destination, le basané se demandait si c'était vraiment une si bonne idée en voyant Kise sautiller partout et s'exciter pour tout et n'importe quoi.

"Aominecchi! Regarde ça..et ça! Et... Oh, il y a des glaces! Tu viens Aominecchi? Aominecchi!"

Aomine soupira, non mais quelle idée il avait eut. Il savait très bien que Kise ne se tiendrait pas tranquille.

"Quoi" grogna-t-il

"On va prendre une glace, dis?"

L'as de Touhou s'apprêta à refuser quand il vit la mine triste de son compagnon et capitula malgré lui. Et c'est un Aomine blasé qui se fit tirer par Kise qui arriva ver le fameux stand de glace.

"Bonjour" salua le marchant, un jeune homme encore dans la vingtaine sûrement pensa Aomine

"Bonjour monsieur!" salua énergiquement le blond "Ce sera pour une boule fraise et...Aominecchi tu veux quoi?"

"Prend ce que tu veux" lâcha-t-il, il n'avait pas envie de chercher et préférait laisser cette tache à son très cher compagnon

"D'accord alors une boule chocolat aussi s'il vous plaît"

"Très bien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite" déclara le marchand

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les glaces et les donna à Kise qui le remercia. Le blond paya et voulut rejoindre son compagnon qui était déjà partit, ne supportant pas la file d'attente, mais fut retenu.

"Dites vous ne seriez pas le modèle Kise Ryouta?" demanda soudain le marchant

Kise parut surpris avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

"Oui, c'est bien moi"

"Oi Kise qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Les glaces vont fondre !"

Aomine avait remarqué les regards insistant du marchand sur Kise et il n'avait, mais alors pas du tout apprécié. Il se dépêcha d'arrivée à la hauteur du blond pour le prendre par les bras et l'entraîner plus loin après avoir envoyer un regard noir au marchant qui déglutit. Le mannequin le suivit sans un mot, mais néanmoins avec un petit sourire collé au lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent alors dans un coin reculé, à l'abri des regards, choisit par les bons soins d'Aomine.

"Aominecchi?"

"Tais-toi et mange ta glace" répondit le bleuté grincheux

Kise se tut et mangea en silence. Quand il eut fini, il s'étira avant de se tourner ver son compagnon en faisant un grand sourire.

"Aominecchi?"

"Hm"

"On va se baigner ?" demanda le blond plein d'espoirs

"Quoi non, je préfère pioncer."

En vérité Aomine ne voulait pas que son petit-ami se montre à tout le monde.

Le problème, c'est que Kise avait un succès fou, que ce soit auprès de la gente féminine ou même masculine. Il avait déjà assez de fans comme ça, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le bleuté. À chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient dans des lieux publics, il y avait toujours de ces pimbêches qui venaient à leur rencontre ou bien des garçons qui venaient accoster le blond. C'est pourquoi Aomine préférait éviter ce genre de chose au risque de craquer et comme il savait très bien que Kise ne voudrait pas y aller sans lui, il n'y avait aucun risque. Le basané eut un petit sourire, très fière de son plan.

"Heeiin Aominecchi t'es méchant aller viens !" fit Kise en essayant de soulever son compagnon de sa serviette, mais étant bien moins musclé que lui, il échoua pathétiquement sous le regard moqueur du bleuté.

Le mannequin gonfla les joues et tira une mimique assez mignonne aux yeux d'Aomine.

"Très bien alors j'y vais seul" déclara Kise en tournant le dos à son petit-ami, vexé.

Aomine releva les yeux sur le blond, surpris. Visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il voulut protester, mais finalement laissa tomber en se disant que de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Le bleuté décida alors de faire une petite sieste, mais fut vite réveillé par une voix très familière.

Encore brumeux, il chercha d'où venait le son de la voix qu'il avait entendu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant son compagnon tranquillement en train de jouer dans l'eau avec de parfaits inconnus. Mais comment il pouvait y avoir autant de monde! La plage était vide il n'y pas... Une minute, depuis combien de temps dormait-il ?!

Il chercha dans les sac quelques chose pouvant lui indiquer l'heure. Il trouva finalement une montre qui appartenait à son ancien coéquipier parmi tous les autres objets inutiles que son compagnon avait prit la peine d'amener.

C'est avec étonnement et soulagement qu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un quart d'heure. Mais quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à tous lui tourner autour et Kise qui ne dit et ne fait rien. Cela mit aussi notre cher joueur de basket sur les nerfs. Bien décidé à récupérer SON petit ami, il se leva en direction de la mer.

Il rentre aussitôt dans l'eau et fit bien attention d'arriver derrière le blond.

Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il entoura possessivement ses bras autour des épaules du blond.

"C'est bon t'as gagné" murmura-t-il dans son oreille

Kise ne se retourna même pas, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il sourit et répondit :

"Tu en as mis du temps, peut-être devrais-je te laisser te reposer et..."

Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Les personnes autour commençaient à murmurer des choses en les voyant s'embrasser de la sorte en public. Mais les deux joueurs de basket n'en avaient cure.

"Quoi" demanda sauvagement Aomine en fixant les personnes qui étaient présents tout à l'heure. Une aura sombre l'entourait. Sérieusement, il devrait penser à interdire son compagnon de sortir et l'enfermer dans leur chambre si c'était comme ça.

Ils reculèrent tous et partirent sans dire un mot de plus, effrayé par les le regard furax d'Aomine.

Kise pouffa.

"Tu les as fait fuir, t'es fière de toi ?"

"Très, maintenant qu'ils sont loin de toi"

"Aominecchi serait jaloux ?" rajouta Kise taquin

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Moi jaloux et puis quoi encore. Tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Midorima, il a dû te bousiller le cerveau avec ses bêtises" grogna-t-il, ses joues ayant prises une légère couleur rouge

Et l'as de Kaijo éclata tout simplement de rire.

"Je t'aime" déclara-t-il en restant dans les bras de son compagnon

"Moi aussi" répondit Aomine quelques secondes plus tard en l'embrassant à nouveaux, vérifiant bien que les personnes qui étaient avec le blond tout à l'heure regardaient par la et leurs jeta un sourire victorieux.

Ces personnes détournèrent vite le regard et retournèrent à leurs occupations, ne voulant pas se confronter à lui. Aomine sourit et garda son blond dans ses bras pendant un moment.

"Avoue, tu l'as fais exprès hein?" demanda Aomine après un moment de silence

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" répondit Kise comme si de rien n'était

"Tss"

"Maintenant que tu es la, autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda tout innocent le blond

"Pff, j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix, c'est ça"

"T'as tout compris" pouffa Kise

"T'es un sacré manipulateur, tu le sais hein?"

Pour seule réponse, le blond lui offrit un sourire étincellent.

 _Il n'y que la jalousie qui fonctionne toujours avec toi, Aominecchi_

* * *

 _Voila,_

 _Alors ça vous a plu?^^_


End file.
